Life Stories
by Lexa Narelle
Summary: Stories from the life and times of Jane & Mason McCarthy. Not in chronological order, unless stated otherwise. Expect some appearances from some 1st and 3rd generation NDs. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (or any of its characters).
1. The Defining Moment

**A/N:** This story takes place near the end of 6x11. Any mistakes are mine, and mine alone. Shout out to the lovely **greeneyes89**, for giving me the confidence to go ahead and write this. I love you, so much! Also, any reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**The Defining Moment**

**Age: Teens  
Status: Pre-relationship**

Everybody has, at least, one defining moment in their lives. You either win, or you lose – there is no in between. These potential wins are often much sweeter than those experienced as a result of routine, every day decisions. If you're unlucky (or lucky, depending on how you see it) enough, you'll have several. Whether it's in your career, personal life or just a split-second decision, out of nowhere.

The New Directions stood on the stage, under the glaring spotlights of the auditorium, with baited breath, as they waited for the winner of Sectionals to be announced. As of late, it had become normal for Mason's eyes to always seek out Jane. Looking over, he noticed how super cute she looked with that little bow in her hair.

The sight of Jane suddenly holding onto Skylar's hand rendered him breathless, not in a good way. Mason was big enough to admit when he was a little jealous. He knew it was nothing—just a moment of support with whoever was closest. That knowledge didn't stop him from remembering how he'd seen Skylar looking at Jane, sometimes. Nothing obvious but all the small notes of affection were still there. Jane had told him in confidence that she was still a little angry at the former Head Warbler (and all of the Warblers in general). _'The team comes before my pride'_ were her exact words. Everyone knew that they had been slowly working their way back into her good graces. Mason had no idea what Skylar's intentions were but it felt like an hourglass had just been turned over. New Directions were announced as the winners. In the midst of the chaos, she'd slipped off the stage without receiving a hug from one very willing Cheerio.

Jane had beauty, grace, intelligence and ambition. To Mason, it seemed inevitable that every guy in school would eventually realize just how special she was. _This is it._ This was his defining moment. Mason had to let her know how he felt. He looked around, everyone was preparing to leave. From where he stood, he couldn't spot her singular red blazer moving through the crowd.

The admiration and attraction had been building up long before their first (and only) date occurred. If he was being completely honest, Jagged Little Tapestry week had been the inciting incident. Their voices blended better than peanut butter and jelly. After getting to really know her, he definitely wanted to expand on the epic connection between them. So, he decided to ask her out.

The meal, at Breadstix, had helped Mason realize just how much he was into Jane. Yes, your first serious crush was always intense and exciting but _this_...it felt like something much more. Madison had said that it would be a great opportunity to test their 'romantic chemistry'. Whenever Jane spoke, Mason's heart fluttered. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her skin looked always super soft, her face was so expressive. He didn't need a twintuition type bond with her to know what she was thinking. Mason just wanted to be around her all the time. He listened and nodded intently, as she shared her expansive knowledge of European history with him. She smiled, and laughed, while he shared the various amusing, but painful, cheerleading bloopers of his youth.

Jane made him feel so darn warm and fuzzy inside. That feeling still hadn't left, even as he walked her to the door of her magnificent home. After an amiable silence, she mentioned what great a time she had. Jane played with her keys at the door, but Mason was way too nervous, and the moment passed. _Why didn't I kiss her?_ He wondered, laying in bed that night. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Mason McCarthy's first defining moment had slipped through his fingers.

He'd been buzzing with anticipation at the prospect of their next date. However, life got in the way. First, he'd had to subtly re-establish certain boundaries with his sister, and make sure that they were cool, going forward. Then they'd all been so busy with last minute preparation for Sectionals that he hadn't had the chance to take her out, again. Being unable to spend time with Jane made him think about her constantly. Seriously, it was becoming a real problem. During Cheerios practice, he'd been trying to work out what class she had, at that very moment. Mason started thinking about her rose scented perfume. That innocent thought had quickly escalated into imagining him and Jane lying in a field of roses, on a hot summer's day. At that point, he'd almost dropped one of the girls. If it had been Madison, he was certain that he would've been paying more attention.

"Hi, Buttercup," Madison appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mads, have you seen-?" he asked his twin, frantically.

"She went to go get her stuff, that way." she pointed to her right, with a small knowing smile. He went to rush off in that direction but she grabbed his arm. "Mase, I've been doing a lot of soul searching recently. I've also been talking to Jane. She's going to be good for you, I can tell. At the same time, you seem to be what she needs in her life. I know you don't need my blessing but I really want to give it. I know you'd do the same for me in a heartbeat."

"I just hope she feels the same way," Mason mumbled.

"Trust me, Mase, Jane's crazy about you. She just hides it better. In case you haven't noticed, you were blessed with many gifts but subtlety is not one of them. Now, go get her," Madison said.

_Oh my God._ _This was really happening_. Everything seemed to be lining up in favor of a possible relationship. He smiled back. Their twintuition was a godsend most days but today it was crucial. He wanted her to know that she wouldn't be vacating the spot as number one girl in his life. It's just that, if everything went well, she'd have a little company, now. They looked at each other and expressed every unspoken word, from apologies to reassurances. "I love you and...thanks. I know this hasn't been easy on you," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, before rushing down the hall.

It took about thirty seconds for Jane to appear, he spotted her immediately. She had a startled look on her face when he approached her.. "Mason, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean..." _One question and I'm already blowing it_, he thought.

The object of Mason's affections grabbed his hand. Her initial amusement swiftly turning into concern. The youngest McCarthy felt her rubbing soothing circles, with her thumb, onto the back of his hand. Mason looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. That image gave him more than enough courage to continue.

"Talk to me," she pleaded.

He took a deep breath. "I know we haven't been on another date, yet, but I haven't forgotten about us, Jane." He stepped forward. "I really do adore you," he took a step closer, "I know it's crazy, after such a short time, but I would really like for us to be official."

Her eyes lit up at his words and she gave him a huge smile. Then she resumed her normal passive resting face. "I'm not sure I can be the girlfriend of someone who hasn't even kissed me yet, Mr McCarthy."

"Jane Hayward, may I kiss you?" Mason asked, with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

Eyes still glowing, she gave an eager nod that made her beautiful hair bounce. Resting his hand on the back of her neck as he put his lips on hers. Mason had nothing to lose and everything to gain by doing this, so he just went for it. He kissed her like a man about to go to his death. Her lips were so soft and her mouth had a comforting warmth. It took no time, at all, for her to kiss him back. She grabbed a fistful of fabric from the back of his blazer, other hand rested on his bicep. He gently squeezed the back of her neck and leaned closer to deepen the kiss. Then Mason softly sucked on Jane's top lip for about thirty seconds straight. It may not be the most romantic location, as people passed the couple to get to the bathroom, but the timing was perfect. Knowing what it was like to feel this close to her, made him never want to be without it. He felt like he just might be able to fly, if he decided to give it a shot. That kiss, though. Behind his eyelids, there were fireworks going off in the background, accompanied by Queen's Greatest Hits playing throughout. _Romantic chemistry totally confirmed, by the way._ He couldn't of been happier to give Jane his very first kiss.

"Oh! Excuse me, for interrupting, but we really need to..." The rest went unheard.

_Wait! That's Mr Anderson's voice_, Mason realized.

They jumped apart, not without an audible _pop_ from Mason suddenly releasing Jane's lips. The pair turned around, only to be greeted by their entire show choir staring with mouths open. They'd been so deep in their own little world, he hadn't even noticed their sudden presence. From the look on her face, neither had Jane. Kitty smirked, but not before rolling her eyes and muttering something about 'typical virgins'. Madison was red faced. Seeing her brother making out with her friend wasn't at the top of her to do list, despite the rumors stating otherwise. Roderick was pretending to look at the floor. Everyone else seemed to suddenly find something very interesting to look at in the opposite direction. Mr Anderson was looking at them with a faint blush on his cheeks.

On the way back to the stage, Mason didn't let go of Jane's hand. He couldn't stop sneaking little glances at her. The kiss clarified his situation: he was in love with Jane Hayward. Mason didn't know how or when but he knew why – she was simply amazing.

"Glad you finally found your balls. I was kinda sick of watching you two throw heart eyes at each other, every time we stepped into the choir room," Spencer said, when they rejoined the group. The dark haired boy just rolled his eyes. However, Mason still extended his free hand for the fist bump offered to him, by his friend. They sat together and she lay her head on his shoulder, for the entire journey.

Winning Sectionals and becoming the official boyfriend of one, Miss Hayward. Mason McCarthy had embraced his defining moment and it had brought him the girl of his dreams. Not only was he on top of the world, he also felt like the luckiest guy in it.


	2. Double Date

**A/N:** I have to say, this is my first fic and I cannot express how much I appreciate all the kind reviews, favs and follows. Thank you, so much! Seriously, guys, you have been so awesome to me and I thank you for it. That's why I tried to rush this out for you. I hope you like it. I wanted to show Jane's appreciation for Mason, like he had done for her in last chapter. I will do my very best to get another chapter out this weekend for you. Also, it will probably be a big time jump. Don't worry, I have a few more tales from their teen years (in future chapters) to tell. So, there will be more.

* * *

**Double Date**

**Age: Teens  
Status: Relationship**

Jane wiped some of her gloss from Mason's lips, as she got out of his car. He winked at her, in that way, which automatically made her grin shyly. She put her hand securely in his, as they walked toward Breadstix. The skin to skin contact was not helping to calm her racing heartbeat. Only two minutes ago, his soft lips had kissed along her collarbone, in the car. Jane would almost swear that she still felt his lips burning on her neck, even when they were currently at a safe distance. Sadly, the glowing numbers on the car's dashboard made her put an end to little make out session. She insisted on, at least, being 'semi punctual' – definitely late, but not so late that you actually upset people.

When they approached the external lighting of the restaurant, she turned to look at him. His eyes were just breathtaking (like the rest of him). They were green but also had a slight blue tint to them. Something you'd only catch up close. There was nothing that Jane liked more than seeing her boyfriend in his own clothes. His sense of style captured his personality perfectly. The black shirt, jeans and little earrings that made her heart melt. Nothing too _badass _– his word, not hers – but his attire definitely distinguished him from most of his fellow blue jeans, yellow polo shirt wearing, male cheerleaders. Mason was different from other guys – in the best possible way.

Jane remembered back to the Lopez-Pierce and Hummel-Anderson double wedding, they were lucky enough to be invited to. That had been the first time they danced together. She was in complete awe of him, all day, as soon as she'd seen him in that crimson suit. He looked good in anything. _It would be pure romance to say that Mason stole my heart that day. However, I'd be kidding myself if I said he didn't already have it for several weeks, at that point._ They'd swayed and sashayed to the music while grinning like idiots. Jane lost track of time, whenever she looked into his eyes. A week later, asked her out for the very first time.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look, tonight?" he asked, snapping her out of her reminiscent state.

"No," she whispered. Jane's hair was just tied back but she was wearing new gold earrings. She looked down at her purple plaid skirt and hand knitted, black pullover.

"You look beautiful, Jane, like always," he stepped closer, never letting go of her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

She was thankful that there weren't a lot of people around to see how puffy her lips were, or how disarrayed she looked. The sweet moment passed and the pair suddenly felt particularly juvenile. They desperately attempted to tame their giggling over their escapades before they reached their friends.

Spencer and Alistair were already waiting at a table for them. They both looked good. Their outfits color coordinated in shades of magnolia and gray. Alistair gave his usual, easy smile while Spencer just eyed them carefully. Their double dates had original started as a bet Spencer lost to Kitty, over something that nobody even remembers. Everyone (including his own boyfriend) had been suspicious when the football player orchestrated their first dinner. Well, the joke turned out to be on Miss Wilde. They enjoyed it so much, that they scheduled double dates at least once every two weeks.

"Sorry, guys-" Jane started to say as they took a seat.

"Let me guess, both of you needed mouth to mouth, again." Spencer said, in an incredibly sarcastic tone.

_Well, I guess he's gone past the semi-punctual point, _Jane thought.

The red-head smiled and just put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Relax, Spence. Just ignore this muscled meanie. He gets really cranky when he's hungry," Alistair commented.

Spencer gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. Jane was always in awe at what a cooling salve Alistair was for Spencer's hotheadedness. They really complimented each other, as a couple. The same was true for Mason and Jane. She instilled some seriousness and realism in him, when it was required. He brought the fun, joy and smiles. He had lit up her life like a flame. _No, not quite. Flames are destructive_, _they burn anything in their way_, she thought. Mason, was more like her second sun – one she could touch, stare directly at but would never burn her. A sun that kept her safe and made her feel warm.

"Spencer Porter, I do believe you're totally whipped, sir," Mason said.

Jane's hand rested on Mason's knee, under the table. She squeezed his thigh and he smiled at her in return. It had been weird, at first, for Jane to touch someone like that. After a few weeks, it became as natural as breathing. Along with the 'Jay' and 'Mase' nicknames.

"Look who's talking," Spencer said, with a smirk.

The waitress came over and they ordered. Spencer, as usual, almost ordered enough to feed an entire football team. Jane had a salad, Alistair and Mason ordered pasta. These frequent double dates were not only good for their relationships but also their friendships. The Friendly Foursome (a name that Spencer objected to, so it had to be the one they used) were very close friends, indeed. They all had a love of music in common, of course. However, Spencer gave Mason tips on how to add muscle mass via his workout plan and Alistair was a total history nerd – putting him in good company with Jane.

Mason took Jane's hand and kissed her palm.

"Man, I really hope you two stop that, before the food gets here. I don't want to be sick while I'm eating."

During a discussion, mostly about cars, she thought about how things had progressed over the last few months. They'd gone from strangers to actually being in love. Yes, they were still figuring some stuff out, but there was nothing that she wouldn't do for him. Jane had also been making a real effort to hang out with Madison. When you got past her rigorous defenses, she was actually a lot like Mason. Sweet and fun but extra protective with the ones she cared about. Being friends with Madison was important to Jane. If she was lucky enough, they could be in each others lives for a while. That got her thinking about something.

"Where do you two gentlemen see yourselves in five years time?" Jane asked.

"The NFL, for sure," Spencer said.

"In a big city, making art and writing songs," Alistair answered. "What about you guys?"

They answered simultaneously:

"With Jane," Mason replied.

"With Mason," Jane said, sipping her drink.

The duo laughed nervously. Jane had never really intended to share this information, in fear of scaring the Mason away. Well, now he knew. She'd have to deal with the consequences. She could feel herself blushing profusely.

Jane saw her friends look at each other.

"Wow. You two are really, uh...synchronized," Alistair said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you said that at like, exactly the same time." Spencer looked slightly confused.

"I mean, I also hope to cheer professionally, on one of the few co-ed squads in the NFL," Mason said. "Me and Mads definitely want to cheer on the same team."

"Well, maybe I'll see you there, buddy." Spencer fist bumped Mason. The blond then turned to his boyfriend. "As for the other stuff, I'm sure we'll still be around each other."

Alistair smiled fondly and nodded grabbing the football player's hand.

"I'll be studying law, somewhere," Jane sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Just the thought of all the hard work, ahead of her, made her heart sink.

* * *

There was a very brief argument between Mason and Jane over who would pay. Mason, insisted on covering both their meals but Jane wanted to pay her fair share. Somehow, still unknown to Mason, Jane had ended up paying for both of their meals. Weeks later, it would still cause him to scratch his head over how that actually happened.

The two couples finished their meal, said their goodbyes and parted ways. Standing in the parking lot, before she let him out of a hug, Jane congratulated Alistair on improving his man's table manners. It wouldn't be wrong to say that the jock used to attack his food, as if it was alive and about to run away from his plate.

"Someone had to do something, it was disgraceful. I couldn't be seen in public with him, eating like that," the red head joked.

Alistair hopped into Spencer's truck and Mason opened the door of his Nissan Sentra, for Jane. He extended his hand and she took it as he climbed in. They drove in comfortable silence but she never missed an opportunity to hear his voice (whether speaking or singing).

"McCarthy, you've got some serious explaining to do. Tell me about this, Jane, woman that you plan to be with, five years from now?" she smiled.

"Why, are you jealous?" he smirked.

"Insanely."

Romance aside, this was what was so great about their relationship. Mason, really was her best friend. Jane could be herself and still just have fun with him – without feeling foolish. He was dorky and she was uptight. On paper, they made little sense. However, in reality, they was perfect for each other.

"Well, her name's Jane. She's super pretty and really smart. She's owner of the greatest pair of legs I've ever seen. I also think she's like half angel, or something, because she puts up with me every, single day."

"Oh, really? She sounds like a keeper," she said, barely able to suppress her laughter.

"Exactly. In 2020, I think her last name changes to McCarthy. I mean, only if she wants it to, of course."

Jane froze. After their matching answers at dinner, she should not be surprised but she was. Every day, Jane was thankful that this awesome guy saw something special in her and had taken an interest. Jane Hayward knew that, in most people's eyes, she was not the obvious choice for someone like him. The former Dalton student was glad that she had Mason to make her realize that she didn't have to take everything in life so damn seriously. In return, she was more than happy to be there to tell him when to take things seriously.

She looked out of the passenger seat window. As a Hayward, Jane had always thought of her future _only_ in terms of academic and career achievements. It's just the way she was raised. Since transferring to McKinley, she'd seen a different side of life. Great emphasis was put on socializing, team work and friendships. The first group of New Directions were a perfect example. They had graduated high school, were out in the world, but they still had each others backs. At this stage, they were family. Maybe one day, the current members could have that. Jane's future could successfully include love. To people like her father, Mason would be unfairly labeled a distraction, when he actually provided desperately needed balance in her life.

After being walked to her door – and a few, indulgent, goodnight kisses – she fell into bed. Unlike most girls, she'd never spent a second visualizing any possible future wedding. Before Mason, she never really cared if she ever married. It just wasn't important. There were bigger things to see and do, or worry about. Matrimony was just another thing he'd changed her worldview on. That night, was the first time she'd gone to sleep with thoughts of white lace dresses, black silk tuxes and the boy of her dreams.


	3. I Love You, Babe

**A/N:** I'm so sorry, guys. I rewrote this a million times and I'm still not sure what to think about it. I was also having trouble with the time jump chapter but it is coming! I think that it was so long, I just had to separate it into several parts. Don't worry, it's all coming very soon. Reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Any mistakes are mine and will be fixed later.**  
**

* * *

**I Love You, Babe  
**

**Age: Teens  
Status: Relationship**

Saturday morning, Jane and Mason were at her house watching _The Princess and the Frog_. Her parents were away (as usual) and she didn't want to be alone. It was a total lazy day for them. She'd completed most of her homework. He'd arrived with a large blank canvas for some art project he asked her to help him with. Jane's favorite moments were just being in his presence. It didn't even matter what they were doing, as long as she was with him. There was never any argument from Mason when she wanted to watch Disney. So, she knew he loved the movies just as much as she did – not that she'd ever call him on it. Jane was on the couch, her back against Mason's front, under a warm blanket. Mason's hands rested under her clothes, on her stomach. The skin to skin contact made her feel safe and secure. Everything was just so warm and comfortable. She could stay like that forever. He wore a purple tee with black skinny jeans. Jane was in high-waisted denim shorts and a white tee. Her eyes stared intently at the eighty inch flat screen but Mason was constantly shifting behind her. He was usually only like this when something was weighing on his mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked, with a hint of concern.

He just nodded quickly, "I'm fine, babe."

Deep down, Jane wondered if finding your soul mate at this age was too good to be true. Then she decided it would only be unhealthy if they stopped your personal growth. Mason had only seemed to facilitate hers. It was hard to explain but Jane felt like such a woman around him. Mason always made her feel like she was worth listening to. He always encouraged her to be bold. Not to mention the way he looked at her. Those gorgeous eyes would make her feel like she hung the moon and the stars. To Jane, his loving attentive gaze put a responsibility on her shoulders to not disappoint him. _Soul mate, _she thought_. _Yes, she believed it completely. The way just blended into her life so effortlessly. The way he could tell her anything. The way he never judged her but would be completely honest. The way he could cheer her up on the worst day, simply when she heard his voice (not even including the days when he offered to sing to her back to happiness). Jane Alexandra Hayward was desperately in love with Mason Louis McCarthy.

While Jane didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, quite like Mason, she'd known for some time that she was madly in love with him. She didn't mind taking control of the situation and saying it first but she wasn't sure how. So, on Friday night, she'd just sat at her desk and poured out all of her emotions onto paper. The letter was in her pocket, right now. As a true romantic, she knew Mason would appreciate the personal aspect. Now, she just needed to get the timing right.

As Princess Tiana was getting the wedding of her dreams, Mason leaped up from his spot, almost causing Jane to fall backwards.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He was going to miss the best bit!

"Uh, bathroom," he mumbled.

She crossed her arms as she watched her boyfriend leave the room. _He's up to something_, she thought.

Mason came back into the room, carrying his backpack. "Remember how you said you'd help with my art project?"

"Sure," she said, pouting.

"I'm sorry that I missed the ending. I'm certain it's not the last time we'll watch it." He leaned over and kissed her pout away, "you look so adorable when you're upset."

"Honesty time. Is this something you ask me to help with but I end up doing ninety-nine percent of it?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

He shrugged shyly and she huffed.

"Well, you owe me."

Mason went over to where she was sitting and dropped to his knees. "Anything you want," he said, nibbling on her ear.

"Anything?" She'd probably make him keep that promise, before the day was through.

He nodded with the look on his face. _That look_ had been responsible for a mass teenage girl freakout when he sang 'I Want To Break Free'. It had also made an appearance every time he attempted to get his way – and it usually worked. Jane Hayward, was only human, after all.

"Fine..." she sighed. "Tell me what I have to do."

Mason placed a bag with squares on the glass coffee table.

"What's this?"

"Okay, so, I took a photo and cut it up into ten by ten squares and made a puzzle out of it."

"What's in the photo?" she asked.

"That's...a surprise. What we have to do now is just assemble it by pasting it onto the canvas."

"Okay, I think I'll have to accept the title of 'world's best girlfriend' after this," she stated.

Mason snorted. He insisted that they start at the very bottom, for some unknown reason. The pieces formed a sea of red and black, at first.

* * *

The couple worked, while gossiping mindlessly about school things. She didn't take much notice as the picture began to form clearly, from the bottom up.

"Wait..." she whispered, pasting at the top of the canvas. It was a picture of them at Nationals, only two weeks ago. A clear photo, taken from behind them, with her and Mason holding hands. They were looking at each other. Jane scrunched up her face. She paused, noticing that Mason had stopped helping. He was currently smiling, in fact. Jane grabbed the paste from him and frantically glued down the last pieces. Tears in her eyes, as she put down the final piece with shaky hands. Over the dark space in the photo, in silver marker: 'Mason McCarthy Loves Jane Hayward'. The 'o' in 'love' had been replaced with a heart. This wasn't an art project, at all. The entire thing had been for her.

Jane's heart felt like it was beating in her mouth. How dare he make her feel so special? How dare he make her own ideas seem so insignificant? She didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him. Of course, she did – it would have to be the kiss.

Mason leaned forward and whispered, "I love you, so much, babe."

Jane turned and looked at him in shock, lips quivering. He even had tears in her eyes "Mason, I-"

He pressed his pointer finger to her lips. "I didn't say it just to hear it back. You have no idea what it's been like to keep it in for months. I had to tell you. I've been in love with you since we first sang together. I just didn't know it, then. Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Jane wrapped her arms around him. "No, I loved it," she couldn't stop crying. _My face must look a mess! _"I never even imagined that someone would do something like this for me. How did you even come up with the idea?" she asked, still staring at the picture in complete awe.

"I'd like to take all the credit, babe, but Mads helped. Like, a lot. She found the photo from one of the official photographer's website. At first, she thought I should just buy one and give it to you. I came up with the jigsaw idea."

"I'll have to thank her," she said, moving into his lap. Jane's mind already generating ideas on what to get Madison.

Running both his thumbs across her cheeks, Mason whispered, "I don't like making you cry." Then he put his head on her chest.

"They're tears of joy, honey. I'd die a happy woman, if they were the only tears I experience with you." She felt him kissing her chest. His mouth moved towards her cleavage and she closed her eyes. Jane couldn't help it when her hands held him in place, as she threw her head back.

Despite the feeling of Mason's cool lips on her warm skin, Jane's mind returned to the current issue. Although, it wasn't easy. She released his head and shuffled away from him slightly. She had to improvise. Improvisation was not her specialty, neither was anything visually artistic. Jane was the type of girl that always needed to formulate a plan, it had always equaled success for her. She shoved the letter into his hands and took a few steps back. Should she read it first, then sing to him or should she sing then let him read it?

The first song that popped into her head was 'Life Support' by Sam Smith. Jane had been listening to a lot of his stuff lately and that song, in particular, was on of her favorites. She just jumped up and started singing. He was looking at her in that way again, so she had to look down. This was way too important to ruin with nervousness. Her heart and soul went into every line.

She went back to sitting in his lap and removed the letter from his pocket. "This is for you. I wanted to give it to you, all day. I just didn't know how. After your declaration, it seems a little pathetic."

"That was amazing, Jay. I swear, your voice gets prettier every time I hear it."

Mason opened the envelope, which she'd sprayed with her perfume. Stupidly, Jane had just repeated the phrase 'I love you' on every line of the page. At the end: _I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world and I would happily die for you. _She signed it with a juicy, red lip print. She watched him trace the outline with his fingers.

"If we're ever apart, all I have to do is put my lips on this and it will be like we're kissing," he said, delicately folding the letter back into it's envelope and putting it into his backpack.

"Take me upstairs, please, Mase" she whispered, into his ear.

There was just way too much love, affection and electricity running through her body, to keep to herself.

"Are you sure? You're not just high on feelings, Miss Hayward?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Mr McCarthy," she smiled. "Remember, I was promised anything I wanted, earlier."

"As you wish," he said, picking her up bridal style, carrying her up the staircase.

She'd take her gift up, later. As they reached room, she said, "I think it's time you met my parents."

He looked at her and smiled before nodding. This was a huge commitment on her part, he knew how important her father, in particular, was to her. He'd have to try and schedule something with his parents – the second they were actually both in the same place, at the same time.


	4. Green-Eyed Mason

**A/N:** Hi! I would have updated sooner but real life kept me super busy. Also, I was having a little trouble with what I wanted to write. This chapter is because someone asked for a jealous Mason story and I wanted to do a tiny bit of angst, so I decided to spend all day writing it. Thank you 'Milliane' for that request. I really hope that it's, at least, okay. More updates are coming, hopefully faster but I can't promise that. I also wanted to start another story. Apologies for any mistakes (I'm sure there are many), they are mine and mine alone. As always, any reviews are appreciated. Thank you, for reading!

* * *

**Green-Eyed Mason**

**Age: Teens  
Status: Relationship**

It was just like any other day in glee club. McKinley had transitioned from a sports orientated high school to performing arts. This meant that football and cheerleading had been scaled back, immensely. Mason and Madison had joined an outside squad, which really cleared their respective schedules.

Mason laughed at the memory of her taking a picture of him, the first day he came to school in his normal clothes.

"_It's so strange seeing you out of your cheerios uniform," she said._

_He'd simply raised his eyebrows at her._

"_Stop that! You know what I mean," she said, slapping his arm while laughing._

"_What? I didn't say anything," he smiled. Flashbacks of his red and white uniform on her bedroom floor (more times than he could count) made him smile even wider._

_Jane looked at the floor out of pure embarrassment. She just thanked god that Mason was using his inside voice. _

Currently, Mason sat, waiting for his lady love to arrive. He'd normally wait outside her class but she'd already text him, telling him not to wait. So, he'd gone straight to class. Mr Evans arrived early. It was a little weird having him as their new teacher, considering they'd partied with him that once, after school hours. Recently, Jane had been spending a lot of time with Brandon Worthington III. Mason sighed. He was a secure and confident individual but there was just something about that guy, that really aggravated him. Maybe it was the way that he so casually touched her. A lingering finger on the wrist, a hand on the shoulder. He was one of the quieter, nondescript Warblers who joined them, last year. The few times to the two boys had interacted, they'd been pleasant. Brandon was generally quiet, and definitely a little sassy, but then so was Mason. They'd gone from playing nice to the younger McCarthy, rolling his eyes and loudly sighing any time Brandon was in his presence.

The young couple both had all types of friends. Jane was her own person and he didn't own her. Sure, he was always cautious with new guy friends but he'd never actually seen them do anything inappropriate, so there was never a problem. However,this guy was at already Alistair-levels of comfort with Jane. What would it be like at the end of another week? Jealousy wasn't a regular thing for Mason, so he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it. Madison was much more familiar with that emotion. Normally, Mason was bubbly, honest and open. Since this jealous state had occurred, he became quiet, passive aggressive and withdrawn. Mason could shout and scream with the best of them but he wasn't really a violent person. That's why he held Madison back from punching a Warbler, that one time. However, he would fight anyone for Jane.

The last straw was when the pair walked into the choir room, arm in arm. The former Warbler on the other side of Mason's girl. For the entire lesson, he didn't say a word. Madison, who was sitting behind Jane, joined their budding conversation. He hoped that Jane would notice his change in behavior (he was clearly acting out of character). However, he was unsure that she did because she'd been engaged in whispered conversation, with the dark haired boy. The large choir room was beginning to feel increasingly small. Things had been like this for a week. Mason was always aware of what a catch Jane was. It made total sense to him, to expect that guys were going to try their best to take her away.

What made it worse, was that Jane honestly didn't realize how much Brandon was obviously into her. Worthington, kept placing his hand on her shoulder or touching her wrist. Well, Mason was supposed to be her boyfriend and he felt like he should make himself known. You know, just in case anyone forgot that they were in a relationship. Once the class finished, Mason crossed the room in large strides. He puffed out his chest. He had no idea where he was getting this from so decided it must be male instinct, or something, and went with it. You know, like in those nature documentaries with the fancy, calming accents that Madison used to force him to watch with her. Like, all the time.

"Brandon," he said.

"Hello, Mason."

Mason turned to look at Jane. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead repeatedly. "I love you, so much, my little honey blossom. I love being your _faithful_, _loving_ and _loyal_ boyfriend," he said, nuzzling her face and speaking over them.

Jane smiled, tightly. "Could you excuse us, Brandon? I'll meet you outside."

"Sure," he said, walking out the room.

Jane removed his arm and took a step back from him. "Okay. What's wrong with you, Mase?" she asked, eying him relentlessly.

"I'm fine," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"Like, what?" he asked, attempting to not look guilty

There was a long pause.

"I want Brandon to have lunch with us, today," Jane said, so very sweetly.

Mason was about to object but he'd already pushed his luck by acting possessive. He knew his girlfriend well enough, that she was already more than a little pissed. The normal, reasonable part of his brain said that Jane was not an object that he could claim as his territory. The first lesson he could remember being taught by Madison: _keep __your friends close and you enemies closer. _The point was, how the heck was he meant to know what was going on between them if he kept shutting the guy out and refusing to have him around.

"Sure," he said, with a smile so false he feared his face might crack.

Jane put her arm in his hand and followed him to the hall. As they sat at the table, already occupied by Brandon, Mason looked around for his sister. Perhaps she could break up the inevitable tension. Jane started eating from her salad while talking to Brandon, again.

"So, what are we talking about?" Mason smiled.

"Oh..." Jane looked at him. "Nothing, really. We were just discussing our favorite Barry Manilow and Cher songs."

_Darn_, Mason thought. Barry Manilow was one of his biggest guilty pleasures. If Madison was in the house when he played "Copacabana", then she'd look at him like he was crazy. Needless to say, she didn't share his love of the song. _It almost makes me want to join their conversation_. Mason wasn't a big fan of Cher, though. He couldn't seem to find another guy at the school who liked him. Spencer, and even the wonderful Alistair, had practically laughed in his face.

"And the various pros and cons of liquid foundation versus powder," Brandon added.

_What?_ Mason scrunched up his face. _Were they making fun of him?_ Mason looked at Jane. She wasn't laughing, there was no hint of amusement in her face. Mason just shrugged and shook his head. Now he trusted Worthington III even less.

Jane raised her eyebrows pointedly, at him. Mason was so focused on watching every move Brandon made that he didn't understand what Jane was trying to tell him, without actually saying it.

"There's Alistair!" Jane squealed. "I need to talk to him about...something," Jane said, looking at Brandon. "Mason, be good," she said, turning back to the table.

He recognized the tone instantly. That was his girlfriend putting him on notice.

"Um, Brandon, I don't mean to be rude – okay, I totally do – but I would like to know your exact intentions, regarding my life partner."

"Excuse me?" Worthington said, eyebrows raised.

"You know, Jane Alexandra Hayward, my girlfriend. I think I have a right to know, if you plan on stealing her from me." Mason sighed, internally. His attempt at being threatening had come off as polite. He needed to get some tips from his sister for future reference.

"Mason, I assure you-"

"If you do try to seduce her away, I must warn you, I will donkey kick you in the face. No questions asked. In case you're wondering, yes, I do possess the necessary upper arm strength because I've been cheerleading since I could walk. So, maybe you should think about that."

Brandon threw up his hands. "For God's sake, Mason! Jane's not really my type!"

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing..."

"Listen, Jane is everybody's type. She's perfect, okay! The fact that you'd even say that, means you don't deserve her, because you could never appreciate her."

"You know what, you're totally right. I think it's a good idea for me to leave, now. Tell Jane, that I'm sorry." Brandon said, standing up and leaving, red-faced.

Mason watched Jane walking back in his direction. _God, she's beautiful, _he thought. It was nothing in particular, just everything about her. Mason thought of Jane as a modern day Helen of Troy and Aphrodite, all rolled into one. Was he love struck? Sure but it didn't mean that he wasn't right. If they weren't writing about her type of beauty in all those modern day history books, then they were wrong (and he wasn't interested in reading). She looked around when she reached the table. Obviously, at this point, his reluctant love rival and his stuff was gone.

"Sweetie, where's Brandon?"

_Oh, __crap_.

Mason's eyes looked everywhere but his girlfriend's face. "Uh, he had a thing..."

"Try again," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"He may have left after a slight...disagreement."

"I thought I told you to be good," she said, hands on her hips.

"I tried," he smiled, awkwardly.

When he looked up, she wasn't smiling back.

"Let me guess, you politely argued with him – then you threatened to gracefully kick his ass. He felt so uncomfortable, that he left."

He opened his mouth to protest but, what could he say? Donkey kicks were pretty graceful, if done correctly, they definitely required a lot of skill. _Wow, she really kn__o__w__s __me__._

"Okay, McCarthy, we obviously need to talk."

"You're breaking up with me," he nodded.

"What?! No!"

"You want to date both me and Brandon?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "If I'm looking to get into polyamory, you'll be the first to know. I promise," she said.

The bell rang.

"I am going to find him and I want you to meet me at my place after school, okay?"

Mason nodded. He went through the rest of the day with thoughts of Jane. At least she wasn't gong to break up with him.

* * *

"Everything, okay, buttercup?" Madison asked, at the end of the school day, by their lockers.

"Not really."

"Care to share?" She already knew the problem but she also knew it would help her brother to actually say it out loud.

They stood talking for a few minutes about the situation.

"You worry too much," Madison said, squeezing his cheeks. "Brandon's a total _gentle_man with the girls. Haven't you noticed?"

_Not the reaction I was expecting_. Mason was a little confused about his sister's casual attitude towards the situation. Maybe he was just being really slow, today, because there was obviously something everyone else knew, that he was missing. He had prepared himself to persuade his twin not to scratch Jane's eyes out. Instead, Mad's put her hand on his shoulder smiled.

"Mase, relax! I'm meant to be the uptight one in this duo. You're the smiley one, remember?"

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Let's call it female intuition. Jane and I are good friends, now, you know. I'd know if she was up to something. I feel weird admitting this but, I guess, I trust her with your feelings."

_Well, Maddie's female intuition has never been wrong._ Mason smiled. He was beyond happy that the two most important ladies in his life were close. This knowledge almost made him skip to the car.

* * *

His good mood fell when he arrived at Jane's house. She took him into the living room. The grandeur of it all, usually made him smile but not today. This situation was really weighing heavily on Mason's mind.

"Before you say anything, I just need to ask you something." He just had to. He couldn't help himself.

"Go on."

"He's the type of guy your dad wants you to be with, right?"

Jane looked away. "Well..."

"Thanks, for proving my point. He's got me beat in your dad's eyes."

"It's a good think I look at you through my own eyes, instead of my father's. In theory, if I took him home, my father would be ecstatic. The latest in a long line of Dalton graduates, from an old money family. I wouldn't be very happy, though. Do you want me to stop hanging out with him, Mase?" she asked, putting her hand on his bicep.

"I'm not_ that guy_, Jane. I would never even dream of telling you what to do, or who to be friends with."

"Do you trust me?"

Mason sighed. If he had asked himself that question earlier in the day, then maybe this entire dance with the green-eyed monster could have been avoided. Today, he had mainly been using the most Neanderthal part of his brain. He was just a normal teenage boy – young and impetuous.

"Of course, I do. I trust you and Madison with my life." That's what had made his behavior so stupid. "I just don't trust him."

"This isn't about Brandon, though. This is about your jealousy. You could literally replace Brandon with any other guy. I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you, too," he smiled. It had been his first genuine smile of the day.

"Look, do you really think that I was never jealous, when you were a full time Cheerio?"

Mason lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

"You were the most attractive male cheerleader, in a group filled with beautiful girls. I mean, you were constantly surrounded by gorgeous, skinny blondes. As much as I hate to admit weakness, there were rare moments, where I'd just look in the mirror and wonder what was stopping you from cheating on me," she said.

Mason went to speak but she held up her hand.

"It didn't take me very long to remember that I'm quite awesome," she laughed.

"Yes. Yes, you are," he said, putting a hand on her knee.

"However, in that brief moment, there would be doubt. The doubt wasn't about you, it was all about me. I knew that you only had eyes for me and, most importantly, I trust you unlike I've ever trusted anybody. So, anything else was just my insecurity."

"Jane, I wish you told me about the way you were feeling."

Jane shrugged. "There was no point. Deep down, I knew you were faithful."

"I don't care. I would've liked to be the one to reassure you, babe."

She quickly changed the subject. "So, about me and Brandon Worthington III..."

"Just tell me," he said, bracing himself. "Whatever it is, I can take it."

"You don't need to worry...I didn't want to tell you this because it was said to me, in confidence. I called him, he told me it was alright to tell you. Brandon is...coming to terms with his sexuality. I saw him pining over Alistair once and I offered him an ear if he ever needed one. He's a really sweet guy."

Mason looked to the ceiling, feeling ashamed. He'd made his girlfriend question his trust in her and been a huge jerk to a nice guy - all in the same day! _Well done, Mason McCarthy_, he thought.

"Why doesn't he talk to Spencer or Alistair about it? Surely, they can help him."

"Oh, yes, because Spencer is so approachable. Alistair is the one Brandon was crushing on, he wouldn't feel comfortable. Anyway, all I'm doing is listening to whatever he has to say. He thinks that you're pretty cute, by the way."

Mason silently blushed, tapping his fingertips on the supple skin of Jane's smooth thigh. _She has the greatest legs he'd ever seen_.

She put her hand on his. "I once read a book that said communication is key in any relationship. The next time either of us feels this way, why don't we just tell the other person? Before it grows."

"Okay. You're so reasonable – one of the many reasons I love you."

Jane smiled, as Mason leaned over to kiss her neck. He ran his tongue over a small patch of skin and then blew. The resulting goosebumps made her insides shiver. The feel of his teeth gently biting into her neck made her legs clench together. He put a hand on her heaving chest, gently squeezing. She threw her head back. After a quick nibble on her ear, Mason placed his fingertips on the right side of her face, before approaching her lips. Jane let his tongue slide into her mouth and he was grateful. It was constantly massaging her own, while fighting for dominance. Jane was currently winning that battle. He didn't want to leave one part of her mouth unexplored. The longer the kiss lasted, the more he needed it. Mason's left hand, slowly slid underneath her skirt. His fingers got as far as brushing the lace of her panties, before she pulled out of the kiss, looking into his eyes. He noticed how her eyes, once again, seemed to sparkle. She moved his hand and put it back in his own lap, smirking. Jane knew it was wrong to find his jealousy so arousing, but she did. Not that she'd ever tell him. Jane really wasn't looking for a repeat performance of the behavior he exhibited, today.

"So, what's my punishment?" he sighed.

Jane shook her head at him. "It's not punishment, Mase, it's just making things right. He's going through a really tough time and you just made it worse, today."

Mason pursed his lips in guilt. Goodness, he loved her sense of justice. She'd always speak up for those being treated unfairly. Jane's emphasis on fairness was something that got her into trouble, occasionally, but it was still an admirable trait.

"I can't make you do anything but please, apologize to him, tomorrow. Now, I need you to help me make cherry scones – they're Brandon's favorite. That's why I had you meet me here, I needed to get some groceries. By help, I don't mean eating most of the dough before it reaches the oven. Neither do I mean creating such a mess until we give up and just start fooling around on the kitchen floor."

"Fine."

"He said that first you were upset, when you thought he wanted me, but became even more upset when he claimed he didn't. I guess, I should thank you for that," she smiled. "Also, Brandon doesn't quite have you beat in everything. I can't imagine that he's anywhere near as flexible as you are," she winked.

Now, it was his turn to smirk.

"Hopefully, now, you know: I would never do anything to deliberately disrespect you, or our relationship. I love you, too much for that," she laid her hand on his chest.

"I always knew that. I just wasn't thinking, Jay," he replied.

"Good."

Jane made nothing else matter, placing a wonderful kiss against Mason's lips. That should've been enough, but Mason was particularly greedy when it came to Jane. As she turned around, he grasped her forearm and gently pulled her back toward him.

"You said no fooling around while we bake."

"Uh huh," she said, with her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Well, do we have to start baking, right now?" he asked, his hand sliding underneath her shirt.

Jane smiled, embracing the skin-to-skin contact. She made a show of checking her watch. "I think it can wait an hour..."

Mason leaned down and whispered something completely scandalous into her ear.

"...or two. Yes, definitely two hours, I think."


	5. His Two Girls

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay. I promise that just because you don't see an update, it doesn't mean that I'm not working on one. Don't worry, I haven't gone away, I've still got lots more planned for these two lovebirds. Also, greeneyes89, you are my everything. Thank you for the constant encouragement, babe.  
All reviews are greatly appreciated, I read them constantly. Thank you, for reading and being extremely patient. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

**His Two Girls**

**Age: Mid 20's  
Status: Married**

8.23 pounds, 20.38 inches - the length and weight of the first child, born to Mason Louis McCarthy and Jane Alexandra Hayward McCarthy. The new father already decided to get those measurements tattooed, somewhere. The numbers were too important to only be commemorated on pieces of paper. Mason stared into his daughter's eyes, before she quickly closed them, again. Within her tiny eyes, he registered the green irises containing subtle hints of blue. They were currently in a Cedars-Sinai Deluxe Medical Suite. The trio were moved there, after Jane gave birth, at her father's insistence. He'd organized and paid for everything, months in advance, to the annoyance of Jane. She only just let Mason start paying for things, without any resistance, once they were married. There were two bedrooms and bathrooms. It was nice, clean, peaceful and very comfortable. Perfect place to wait until they could all go home. When Alistair had been there, earlier, he joked that it was better than his own studio apartment. At least, Mason thought it was a joke. Looking around he realized that Alistair's place was just as clean but much smaller. The only color present, in the room, were the red and black sheets encasing Jane's form, the rest was white and pristine. The TV was off. Why would he want to watch anything on a screen, when he had the two sweetest things in front of him? That's the way he saw it.

The surroundings were perfect, the baby was perfect and his wife was perfect. _You did it, McCarthy! Now, don't screw it up._ Joining the McKinley glee club had really been the best decision in his life – it was responsible for his biggest source of happiness. He could pretend that he didn't know, but he did. The second he stepped into that choir room, both their fates had been sealed. The moment he looked into those delicious brown eyes, he'd been Jane's. Not consciously, of course, but somewhere deep down (without his brain's permission), his heart started making big plans for them. It had only been a matter of time before he wanted to marry her and be the father of her children.

Their little gem, delivered earlier that day, had arrived sooner than expected. You see, he had sort of promised Jane no babies before thirty because of their growing careers (hers, especially). However, about nine months ago – after a night of partying with Kitty and his older sister – she returned home in _that dress_ (as it was now known). It was just so...tiny and showed off her killer legs and glorious, vibrant, smooth skin. Mason was a red blooded male and she just made his mouth water. The rest is history. _Thank you, Kitty, _Mason thought. The former blonde Cheerio had been the one to force Jane to buy the dress. Mason's heartbeat increased just from the memory. Anyway, the resulting night of wild passion made it clear. The universe had an alternative schedule, regarding children, for them. Jane was in her first trimester when she finished law school.

After hours spent cooing over the infant, his sister, parents and in-laws went to get a very late dinner. Mason was left with his sleeping wife and baby for company. They both had so many visits with promises of more via text and email, once mother and baby went home. Spencer was the sender of one of those emails. It had been a while since they'd seen him. Currently, he was still playing football in New England. His contract was up in a few weeks. So, he was due to visit them. They were sure that it wasn't only their new arrival that would be attracting him to California, but also a newly-single Alistair. The pair had been talking, a lot, recently. To the delight of their closest friends.

The entire pregnancy had been a learning curve. Motherhood started from conception. If fatherhood as ever going to be difficult, it would happen after the baby was born. The entire process had left him in complete awe of Jane, and every other woman walking the earth. The morning sickness, constant swollen feet and sore back had all been new to his darling wife. After seeing all that, he couldn't be sure that he would go through it (if men could get pregnant, of course). Mason was sure that he could now easily qualify as a massage therapist from all the massages he'd given, Jane. Don't even get him started on the cravings. It started off simply enough: french fries with honey mustard, bagels with a specific honey and cinnamon spread (_only_ sold forty minutes away from their home). Then, the cravings became more...exotic. Well, Jane Hayward was a sophisticated woman with equally sophisticated taste buds.

One night, in bed, his wife rolled over and whispered, "Strawberry and cucumber juice, please, honey..."

_Done and done_, he thought. They already had an entire basket full of both, for Jane's regular cravings.

"Also, a white truffle burger with sweet caramelized onions, Gruyere, and garlic mayo. Thanks," she added.

Mason's first thought: _where the heck do I get one of those at 2am?_ Apparently, this was one of her favorite childhood meals. Her mother's specialty, back when she full time mom. Turns out, he couldn't get one, like anywhere. They didn't have the necessary ingredients, at home, either. So, after some early morning grocery shopping and a long-distance tutorial from Mrs Hayward, his wife's cravings were thoroughly satisfied. He was happy to do it – they were in this thing together, after all. He felt guilty that he didn't really have to experience any of the discomfort. If he could take on some of the pain, he would. Mason also believed it to be a little payback. You see, he loved talk radio. He'd only listen to the normal kind, before Jane. The hosts were much smarter than he was, or so he thought. They'd mention things which would literally keep his mind wondering, all night. At least twice a week, as newlyweds, he'd wake her up in the middle of the night because he needed an answer. Her usual response: a pillow thrown in his face.

Bed rest had been the final obstacle in Jane's pregnancy. The doctor had insisted on it, the last few weeks before the due date. Anybody who'd ever been in the same room as her, knew that it was impossible to tell Jane, what to do. Not that she was hyperactive like Mason, but she loathed sitting around and doing nothing. Jane hated feeling useless and dependent on anyone. Mason, Alistair and Madison would take it in shifts, to make sure she obeyed doctor's orders. If they turned their back, even for one second, she'd get out of bed. It had been tough for both of them. Jane hated feeling helpless and Mason hated seeing her so unhappy and irritated.

He looked to his right, where his wife slept, on what looked like a hospital bed but sure didn't feel like one. It was as comfortable as their bed, at home. Mason's eyes traveled back down, to his arms, where his little girl resided. She didn't even have a name, but he was already firmly wrapped around her tiny finger. Mason really hoped that she'd never ask him to commit murder because he'd do it. He could imagine doing anything for her. Mason rested the newborn on his chest, completely swaddled in a pink cashmere blanket (a gift from _The_ Mercedes Jones). The international superstar lived in the same city as them, but she was currently on tour. Her congratulations came in the form of four bouquets of pink roses. They made the room smell like heaven. Mercedes had become incredibly close with all three McCarthy's and Alistair. The older New Direction's were always coming to LA and staying at her place. She had recently told them, that she was seriously dating someone special. When Jane had asked 'Someone new or old?' the diva had just smiled with promises of updates, later. Gosh, they were so happy for her. She deserved everything she wanted. When they first arrived in LA, Mercedes had helped them out, so much.

Baby McCarthy, already had a bigger designer wardrobe than her parents. The main contributors: Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Mercedes Jones and Myron Muskovitz. Once safely into the second trimester, they emailed all of their contacts with a picture of Jane's tiny bump, announcing the news. From that point on, new packages arrived every week. Everybody wanted to be a godparent (they had a shortlist but no further decisions had been made). You're never more popular than when you have a baby, it seems.

Of course, Madison had known from the very beginning. In fact, the good news had been the push the older McCarthy needed, to move back to the West Coast. She didn't want to be in New York, anymore. Especially when there was a niece to spoil and help carve into a next generation, winning McCarthy. Mason squealed when she told him the news about her relocation. The twins were to be reunited after three long years, living apart. The baby had made such a good impression on her Aunt, that she actually didn't want to put her down. Mason almost had to fight Madison, to hold his own child. The newborn was also reaping the rewards of being the first New Directions 3.0 baby. The fact that both her parents had been members, made her extra special. Mason didn't have a lot of experience with babies. The last one he even held was nine month old, Shiloh Lopez-Pierce, when the family were in town, visiting their TroubleTones sister. They currently live happily in Chicago. The infant in his arms was a completely different feeling. Not only had Shiloh obviously been older, bigger and more developed than Baby McCarthy. He was a total cutie but he wasn't theirs. Mason could feel his own DNA pulsing through the baby. There was nothing like it in the world.

In the early hours of the morning, Jane had been screaming at him and Madison. Every time there was a contraction, they knew that trouble was heading their way. Mason was only just starting to regain the feeling in his right hand, after Jane's repeated squeezing. There were cries of 'I can't believe you did this to me, McCarthy!' and more creative insults he didn't even want to think about, right now. _I think she said something about a car battery and my testicles..._ None of it mattered, anyway. Through the yelling, trembling legs, sweat covering her forehead and pained faces – he had never seen Jane look so radiant.

"Hi..." said Jane, in a gravelly voice.

He watched her wake up, still looking absolutely exhausted. Jane wouldn't have to worry, he and Mads would take care of everything until she was feeling better.

"Hey, gorgeous. How you feeling?" Mason asked, from the chair at her bedside.

"Okay, I guess, considering the magic trick I performed, this morning," she laughed. "I certainly don't feel very gorgeous."

He leaned over to kiss her on her delightfully full lips. "Are you kidding? I've never seen you look more beautiful."

"Liar," she said, eyes narrowed.

One arm holding the baby, Mason raised his right eyebrow. "Oh, please, you're breathtaking and you know it. How do you think we ended up with the baby?" he winked. "To me, Jane, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," he said, stroking her cheek. "You glowed all through your entire pregnancy, Janey. Now, you're the mother of my child. That makes you stuck with me, for life, and the most attractive woman I will ever lay eyes on."

He could see her trying to suppress a smile.

"Thank you. I...kind of needed to hear that. I'm not feeling very sexy, right now. I haven't for a while," she said, looking away.

Mason wanted to assure her some more, but he let it go. The key to Jane, was to know when to stop pushing, because she might shut him out completely. What she needed now was a distraction. He knew how difficult she found it to admit vulnerability. They'd worked on it over the years and she'd improved greatly – her confession was proof of that.

"I can't believe that she's even real. She's perfect," he whispered, staring at the baby.

As he turned the topic of conversation to Baby McCarthy, he saw her face relax and lighten.

"So, what do you think we should we call our daughter?"

_Daughter_. _That definitely sounds weird, considering I'm just a big kid, myself_. Mason was still trying to wrap his head around being responsible for a tiny person. Over nine months, he'd anticipated her arrival. Now, finally, she was actually here. Mason, was completely determined to be the best father he could possibly be.

"I was trying to come up with some ideas, while you were sleeping, but her epic cuteness is a serious distraction for me."

"She's obviously destined for greatness. So, she should be something more memorable than, Jane. Modern but not too modern."

Mason understood. He was all about uniqueness but wasn't particularly eager to name any baby of his something like Banana Horizon McCarthy, either.

"Madison wanted to ask–" he started.

"I've reserved her middle name to honor Madison. I want her first name to be something new, her own identity."

He closed his mouth. _Darn it, how did she know? _Although, her knowledge of his question – before he'd actually asked it – did seem to support Madison's adamant theory, that his wife was somehow hacking their twintuition connection. Mason hadn't been convinced, until now...

"Are you–?"

"No, I'm not psychic," she said, surprising him, again.

"Then how did you–?"

"She told me all about your..._unique_ pact to name your children after each other. She might be your twin but she's also my best friend, Mase. My way, you aren't technically breaking the promise."

_That was true_. Mason scrunched up his face, in thought. _Looking back, it had been kind of rude for me to agree to that, without any consideration for the other parent. _It was way before he met his Janey, though.

"Okay, fine."

"Also, as your wife, I'd like to be informed before you go around making any more pacts with people."

"My pact days are over, babe. I already made a pact with Maddie, that there will be no more pacts," he said, proudly. "Oh, wait does that one count?"

"No, it doesn't," Jane smiled, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back to baby names. When you look at her what do you see?"

"Well, she's super cute, like a little bundle of tiny human sunshine. She has my eyes, by the way. Did you see them, already?"

Jane nodded. "I did, along with a head full of hair—like the both of us."

"Well, she got a double dose of great hair. She's been blessed with the Legendary McCarthy Mane and the Luscious Hayward Halo. I can't wait to see how it looks when she's older."

Mason smiled. He feared for the future, a little bit. God, to have a daughter that looked exactly like Jane, was asking for trouble. He'd have to start looking for the largest stick he could find, to fight off all the adolescent boys, thirteen years from now. If they were even half as hot for his baby girl, as he had been for her mother, then he'd have to invest in a Rapunzel-style tower.

"I think she's the sweetest little thing I've ever seen, period. So, Honey, or Candy, maybe?"

The second Mason said it, he saw the look on Jane's face. She was not amused. At that very moment, stereotypical careers of people with those names were flashing through her mind. Most of the images would include poles, sexy lingerie and a lot of single bills being thrown around. It was just the way she was hardwired, so he already knew the answer. Mason pretty much lived for the moment but his wife thought long-term, about everything.

"...That doesn't really work, for me, honey," Jane bit her lip. Mason watched her brown eyes stare off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular. "How about...Candace?"

He thought about it, while Jane was still...distracted, in her own thoughts. He looked, again, to make sure that he wasn't missing out on anything. _Nope, just a plain white wall. Same as the other that made the room. _Jane never talked when she was thinking about things. Mason always talked while thinking, he thought best with noise and by bouncing his ideas off other people.

Mason narrowed his eyes, thinking. He held up his little bundle of joy and took a good look at her. "Candace Madison Hayward McCarthy," he said. "Candy McCarthy." He hadn't even considered the name, before thirty seconds ago, but it fit. Somehow, it just felt right. She looked like a Candace. He couldn't wait to show off his new, adorably named baby. "There's a story behind that name."

Jane smiled tightly and nodded, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I hope it's a nice one." He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Will you tell it to me?"

"Soon."

Mason nodded stiffly. _Space, that's all she needed. Everything would be fine._

"It's pretty, and not too boring, but you could still call her Candy, as a nickname. After all, we have to think about her future job prospects. A name's the first thing you see on a college application or a resume," she said.

He turned to smile softly at his wife. "Jay, I love it!" His unrestrained burst of joy, made little Candace, want to show off her lung capacity to her parents.

"Give her to me," Jane said, pulling down her hospital gown. Mason dutifully stood, snuggling his aggravated daughter, before reluctantly letting her warmth leave his arms. "Hard to believe the doctors said she was the happiest looking baby they'd ever delivered."

"They said happiest, I heard 'most attractive'," Mason laughed, brushing some hair away from his wife's forehead.

"Regardless, she gets it from you." Jane sighed, and leaned back, against the headboard. Opening her robe, she revealed Mason's tee, underneath. She flinched, as newly named Candy latched on to her.

Mason's mind rushed to the future – thoughts of all the things he wanted suddenly, streaming through his head. Things that he would make it his business to be around for. Mason would make sure that she'd never want for anything. He would be there to witness her first steps. The way the Candace wriggled and writhed, against her mother's chest, he figured she'd be ready to cheer in no time. Cheerleading instinct ran through her veins, so it would be no surprise. He wanted to hold her little hand and kiss her boo boos. Mason wanted to follow her, on her first day of going to school by herself, at a discreet distance. Figuring that any child of his and Jane's would inevitably be interested in the performing arts, he'd go to all her plays and recitals. He couldn't wait to embarrass her in front of her friends (especially during sleepovers). On her first date, he wanted to follow her, again. He wanted to comfort her after her first heartbreak (Mason didn't wish it for her but not everyone could be, together forever, like him and Jane). Mason wanted to, at least, appear threatening – no doubt, he'd be outdone by Jane – to the first boy, or girl, Candace brought home. Most of all, he couldn't wait to dance with her, at her wedding.

She'd never stop being his little girl, ever. Even if she had little girls and boys of her own, she'd always be his firstborn, his baby. Candace McCarthy would forever be his student, teacher and muse.

Candace, was going to be an amazing addition to their family. She symbolized a new dawn. His sister had moved back to Los Angeles for her. His wife was reconsidering his father-in-law's choice of career for her. Mason just wanted his Janey happy. He wasn't sure if studying Law had done that for her. Everything was falling into place. Candy McCarthy, was such a good little omen. He would make sure that her days were filled with hugs and kisses. Mason got lost, just staring into her eyes.

"The way you look at her gives me goosebumps. You make me want more."

"There will be plenty more," he said, confidently.

Jane's eyes lit up. No doubt contemplating all the fun, ahead of them, when they indeed started trying to make more babies. "I remember when you used to look at me that way," she teased.

He turned, big grin on his face. "I still do, babe, and I always will."

Mason looked down at his two gorgeous girls. One was his wife, the other his daughter. His unconditional love for Jane, had been just as instinctual as his love for Candace. No longer just a husband or father. Now, best friend and protector of both. He would be whatever they needed, until the end of time.


	6. How Rather Be Happened

**A/N:** I'm so sorry, guys! Seriously, I am. A few real life issues kept me busy. So, thanks for waiting and being patient. As the chapter title says, this takes place before the "Rather Be" performance in 6x10. In my head-cannon, Jane and Mason have already been on their first date. All mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading and any reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**How "Rather Be" Happened**

**Age: Teens**  
**Status: Pre-relationship**

Jane walked from the lobby to the living room of her home. She stalked through the entire house, to be sure that everything was perfect. After all, perfection was the default setting for any Hayward. The walls were perfectly white and marble flooring was polished within an inch of its life. A multitude of surfaces surrounded her, every one of them were dust free. _Good,_ she thought. Everything sat nice, neat - as it should be. Friday evening, she'd sent an email out about possibly hanging out. Suggestions had been thrown back and forth until Jane volunteered her place. It was big, central with minimal parental interruption. She guessed that they were all so quick to unanimously agree out of curiosity. So, Saturday morning, it was official. The other seven, misfit members of glee had been invited to the great Hayward Estate. Jane didn't like to show off but considering she used to attend Dalton, it was fairly obvious that her parents were reasonably wealthy.

That morning, she'd left the same time as her parents, returning alone with several bags of drinks and snacks. There was juice and celery sticks, to diet soda and cookies. With such a variation of personalities and fitness levels, she felt obligated to buy a variety of things. Especially since she'd invited them under the pretense of just 'hanging out', but she had another plan. It was Sunday but there had been an emergency at her father's work (which usually meant he wouldn't be back until the next morning). Jane's mother, was currently out of town visiting her aunt. Jane made sure that her appearance was as spotless as the house. Her hair was braided into two bunches - nothing fancy. She checked herself in the nearest mirror, just to be safe. Shaky hands smoothed down a rose colored shirt and skinny jeans on her form. She deemed herself appropriately dressed for the occasion.

Jane sighed, as she looked around, one last time. _How did I fill my spare time, before making this amazing group of friends? Oh, yes. I would have just sat at home reading and watching documentaries, all day._ 'Enjoying her own company', as she liked to call it. As sad as it sounds, that had just been Jane's way. You can't miss a thriving social life, if you've never experienced one, before. Transferring had enriched her life beyond belief. She didn't have to always be alone. If Jane needed advice, she could call Roderick. If Jane wanted to gossip, she called Kitty. Jane could talk to Alistair about music and Spencer about fitness. She'd discovered that Myron's parents were also lawyers, so they had that in common. Mason...she could talk to him about everything and nothing, at the same time, for hours. They'd once even just spent ten minutes listening to each other breathing. She didn't really talk to Madison, yet. She was sure they had a lot in common (her brother being a prominent thing) but things were a little awkward between them. You see, the morning of the date, Madison had accosted Jane at her locker and demanded to know how many sexual partners she'd had. Unfortunately, she'd been taking a sip of water, at the time, and had almost died from choking. Right there in the halls of their high school. Mason's face was as red as a tomato. He patted her back and apologized profusely, on his sister's behalf.

While she was sure that the majority of its students would say the opposite, WMHS had been the best thing to happen to Jane. Well, it had introduced her into the company of one, Mason McCarthy. So, how could she rate the experience anything less than perfect? Right now, he definitely meant a lot to her. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had been the first boy (ever) to openly pursue her, or that he felt she was worth standing up to his sister. There were so many things about Mason which she adored. Honestly, WMHS had been a real culture shock for Jane. I was like all her old schools were painted in black and white but the halls of McKinley were constantly moving in vivid color. There were so many different types of people from so many different backgrounds. It made life more interesting.

Jane had made a few good friends before, she wasn't completely antisocial, but she'd always been a little bit of a loner. They never really came over. The only sleepovers she'd been to were her cousin's. Most people tended to confuse her naturally reserved demeanor with snobbery. So, the few good friends she'd were only because they were exactly like her. You see, she'd been to private schools her entire life. Most of the other students were either entirely boring, elitist, or up to their necks in scandal. In the back of her mind, Jane wondered if they found her any of those things. (She'd have to ask them, later.)

Even Jane's abundance of nerves couldn't help keep her mind off one tall, dark and handsome twin. _He really is...something_, she thought. Jane had run out of descriptive nouns, for Mason, a few moments ago. Jane Hayward had never found herself as regularly at a loss of words, before that boy came into her life. He made her feel her age. With her parents gone most of the tie, she had been saddled with a lot of responsibility to raise herself. There had been nannies but they were an inadequate substitute for parents. She was aware that Mason and Madison's home-lives had been similar but they'd always had each other. She'd had to go through that kind of life solo. So, she'd always felt quite isolated, even among a group of people. The constant exposure to a family-like atmosphere of glee club made it feel like that was slowly changing.

* * *

Mason and Madison had been the first to arrive. Just thinking about Mason made her stomach do back flips. Everything was just good when he was around. They had connected on a level that had even surprised her. He was a total dork, but so was she. Jane's main goal was to spend more time with him outside of school. See if they could...build something that was worth having. She was cautious of moving too fast. However, she was also aware of how much time had already been wasted. She was eager to live this normal, teenage life that everyone else was already so accustomed to.

She opened the door to a beaming Mason and a perfectly stone-faced, Madison. The former, dressed in his typical rebellious style. The latter was wearing a maxi dress that matched the exact shade of Jane's shirt. _Great, another reason for things to be weird. _Honesty, Jane wanted to run to mason in a child like fashion from the moment she saw his flawless smile. She wanted to jump into his arms and wrap hers around his gorgeous neck. She didn't, though. It would be entirely premature of her and the action would probably offend, Madison. Most of all, she wasn't sure if Mason, himself, would even welcome that greeting.

Jane was a little upset about Mason not kissing her. There were a million probable reasons why that didn't happen. She had been through every one of them, in her head, trying to get a grip on his thinking. Jane hoped it was just because they were both pretty green, when it came to dating (and not because he wasn't attracted to her). The moment after walking her to the door, replayed in her mind constantly. She could see it all so clearly. Mason's eyes searched her face. Jane had uncrossed her arms, leaving her personal space wide open. Just to make it even more obvious, she started playing with her keys. Did she come on too strong? Was it simply too soon? Jane had sourced the key playing hint from that movie _Hitch_. Thinking about it, maybe she should of researched that further.

"Wow. You guys are really early."

Madison shrugged. "Yeah well...Mason was desperate to get here. Driving like he was possessed, I might add. _I wonder what the reason could be?_" She said it in a tone that suggested she knew the exact reason, and was less than pleased.

Mason laughed awkwardly. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. He pulled back just before his lips touched her flesh. Jane flinched. _Another rejection_. Mason took a half step back and just hugged her, instead. Even Madison's scrunched up, facial expression suggested that she found this strange. Mason started shuffling relentlessly on the spot. Jane looked at Madison.

"Jane, Mason needs-" Madison started.

"Jeez, Madison, I can ask myself. I'm not a baby."

The older twin held her hands up in mock surrender. A gesture not able to be taken seriously when she was shooting him an epic death glare.

Mason turned to her. He reminded her of a child she'd seen in the grocery store, that morning, in the exact same predicament. Almost like he was about to cry at any moment. "Jane, please can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's..."

"I remember!" Mason yelled from behind them, running off in the right direction.

Her eyes couldn't help but follow him. It got to the point where her entire body actually turned around to see his retreating back. It was quickly becoming a habit. She wasn't even sure what she was watching. His body - from any view - was delightful but Jane couldn't imagine her subconscious being so crude. _I have to stop doing that_, she thought.

Madison cleared her throat.

That snapped Jane back into the moment. Oh God, she was checking out Madison's baby brother in front of her!_ No wonder she hates me_, Jane thought.

"How does he know-?"

"From when we were rehearsing our duet."

The brunette nodded. "This is quite a house, Jane. I mean, we drive past it all the time. It's really beautiful."

"Thank you, Madison. I'll pass on the compliment to my parents."

The Cheerio's eyes scanned the lobby. She looked at some family photos.

"So...Mason's been pretty tight lipped about the whole dating thing. How did it go?"

The turn of conversation surprised Jane. She wasn't sure how much to reveal, without discussing it with Mason first. Then there was always the possibility that something she said might be used against her, later. She decided to engage but keep as much as possible, to herself.

"I..." Jane suddenly lowered her voice. "It was good. I think it went well."

Madison nodded slowly. "That's nice. I'm...happy for you. Both of you."

"Really?" Jane asked, skeptically. She looked around for Mason. Sure, the conversation was reasonably pleasant now. Unfortunately, things had a history of going south, pretty fast, when the two of them were involved. "Why the change of heart? If you don't mind me asking." Jane's curiosity got the better of her.

The older McCarthy sighed, looking down to floor. "Can we talk? I'll be quick."

"Sure," she said, leading her to the living room.

Ironically, the only person that ever seemed to _live_ in there was Jane. When they were home - her father had basically moved into his study and her mother usually stayed in her room. Jane gestured to the large charcoal grey couch.

Madison flattened the underside of her dress with her palms, as she sat. "That evening you two went out, Mason came home with this smile. I replayed every moment from our childhood and I can't recall ever seeing it. We've been each others everything since forever. I realized that I could never make him smile like that, because I'm not meant to. There are things we are given in life and others that we have to get ourselves. We were given each other at birth but Mason's found you. All on his own. It's first big part of his life that I'm not involved with. I was jealous and bitter but that's no excuse for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have, Madison. I'm not the type to hold grudges."

"I appreciate that, tulip, a lot. About the other day, I was way out of line. Mason's so special and so pure of heart. He falls pretty fast. I just wanted to make sure your intentions regarding him were good."

She nodded, slowly. "I completely understand, Madison. If I had been with Mason from birth, I'd be pretty protective of him too."

Madison gave a smile. The most genuine directed at Jane, since the bar mitzvah.

"Oh, I never answered your question."

Madison raised an eyebrow. Jane leaned in conspiratorially to her.

"I've never been intimate with anyone."

A faint blush graced Madison's cheeks and a hand covered her eyes. "I still can't believe I asked you that."

"Right in front of Mason," Jane added.

"You can tell me to go pound sand, but can I offer you a little advice?"

"Okay."

"Don't go easy on him."

"I'm sorry?"

"You might think that you have to change who you are to accommodate my brother. Don't. Mason has been surrounded by strong women his entire life. Your independence doesn't intimidate him. He'll want to lead, most of the time (he's a typical boy that way). However, if you ever feel the need to just take control, do it. It won't scare him."

"Thank you, Madison." Jane appreciated the tip but wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information.

"That's another thing. Call me Mads, please. Or Maddie, whatever. 'Madison' sounds so formal and I like to think that we're friends." Madison hopped up. "Come on. I think now is the perfect time for us to have our first hug."

Jane smiled. The two girls held each other, in the center of the large room, without a word.

All of a sudden, Madison's posture straightened. "You can come out now, Mason Louis McCarthy!" she shouted. "Eavesdropping is so rude!"

At first, she wondered who the hell Madison was talking to. After a few seconds, he seamlessly appeared from behind the closed portion of the sliding doors.

"Sorry," he whispered, sheepishly. A hand running through his hair. "You guys really seemed to be bonding. I didn't want to interrupt."

She wanted to ask how much he heard, but at the same time, she didn't really want to know. Oh, God. Did he really hear her tell his sister that she was a virgin? She locked eyes with Mason who was staring back just as intensely. Madison looked between the two of them.

"Mason, I know that you two went to Breadstix. Now, that's fine for a first date but on your second one, let's try and be a bit more inventive, shall we?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I think it's my turn to disappear, for a few minutes. Jane, I will find your kitchen and get myself some water."

Mason moved closer, as Madison left the room.

"Hi."

"Hello, Mason."

He extended his hand towards the direction of her hair but quickly withdrew it. "May I?"

Jane had always been sensitive about people touching her hair but she knew he wouldn't abuse the privilege. She nodded shyly. When he was around, she felt like a four year old - so smiley and naive. He took a singular lock of curly hair and threaded it between his fingers. (She couldn't look at him while he did that.) Then he let it go.

"I get the feeling that I might have screwed things up a little. I promise that I will take the next opportunity to kiss you. It's gonna be perfect."

"Oh, yes?" Jane smiled, staring at his lips. She quickly licked her own, to make sure that they weren't dry.

He nodded, cupping her cheek and rapidly moving his face toward hers. "Everything is going to be..."

_Ding, Dong!_

They both sighed. Their lips were mere inches apart. They had been so close.

"Another time." She smiled, after lightly patting his chest, all the way to the door. Now, it was Mason's turn to follow her retreating form relentlessly with his eyes. It was a shame they'd been interrupted, but at least she knew that he wanted to kiss her. So, in Jane's mind, everything was still perfect.

* * *

Jane opened the door to Alistair and Spencer. Then Roderick arrived, headphones firmly attached to his ears. Kitty and Myron were last. Myron was dropped off in a chauffeur driven car.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. It's so nice to have you here," Jane said.

"Honey," Myron said, grabbing Jane's hand. "No, thank you, Jane, for living in a rather desirable neighborhood. That's why I'm able to be here, without having to throw a major tantrum. My parents are super protective of me. I'm the apple of their eye."

"Where's the food?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I have junk food or healthier options like carrot sticks and-"

"Screw carrot sticks, sign me up for the junk food. Today's my cheat day."

"Dudes, I got Ghostbusters," Spencer said, raising his eyebrows, holding up the case.

Alistair and Roderick were the only quiet ones. Jane smiled. Even if her own family wasn't perfect, she had another one. Right here. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Everyone was settled on the couch - or floor - watching_ Ghostbusters_. They were actually more providing commentary than watching, to be honest. Her movie catalog consisted of weird subtitled foreign films and extensive documentaries on Egyptology and European history. Spencer had come, prepared. Once the movie finished, Jane decided to strike.

"Guys, I think we should do another performance. Just to show everyone what we're capable of."

"We already did that. _Cool kids_, remember?" said Spencer.

"Don't get me wrong, our performance of that was great. I loved doing it, but it wasn't our idea. If we're going to win anything, we have to show people who we are as a group," Jane explained.

Her idea was met with thoughtful stares and pouts.

"That's a great idea, Jane," said Madison, smiling widely.

"I totally agree," said Mason.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Surprise, surprise. The love-struck puppy agrees."

Mason turned scarlet, while everyone else laughed. Jane could feel herself flush but couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Jane's definitely onto something," Roderick said, speaking for the first time.

"So, what song should we do?" Spencer asked, with a mouthful of chips. Alistair just stared at him in disbelief. Ah, the pitfalls of dating. Discovering each others bad habits.

Jane hadn't really figured that out yet. She had written down a list of options but that was really only taking into account her musical tastes. "Um..."

Madison jumped as her phone rang. The song was "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit. She loved that song! Everyone else silently came to the same conclusion as they all looked at each other smiling.

"Okay, who's singing lead?" Myron asked. "Because I wanna throw my hat into that particular ring."

"Let's do it like they do in democracies and vote," Alistair added.

Jane stood and retrieved some paper from the coffee table. She tore it into pieces, so that people could be completely honest without fear.

There were five votes for Jane, one for Myron and one for Madison. Jane was completely surprised. She had a bone to pick with Mason, though.

"Why did you vote for me?" she asked, puling him aside.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you vote for your sister. Her voice would've been perfect for that song."

"Jane, I wanted to vote for you. Anyway, Madison told me that if I voted for her (and not you) there would be some serious consequences. Your voice is perfect, the entire thing was your idea and I don't want to face Madison's wrath. Why wouldn't I vote for you?"

"I voted for her," Jane confessed. She turned round, to see Madison smile at her knowingly. '_Thank you'_, Jane mouthed silently.

_'You're welcome'_, Madison mouthed back.

Again, Mason looked between them and smiled. He was always happy to see them being friendly. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were BFFs and were kicking him to the curb.

Kitty got up from her spot in the center of the couch. "Okay, people, let's do this thing. It seems you guys have lucked out, having me on your side. We need some awesome choreography, that I'm willing to provide. We're lucky that you've got so much space, here, Jane."

The eight glee club members spent the rest of the day preparing their performance. They danced, laughed and rehearsed their way into the night.


	7. Rather Be & The Warblers

**A/N:** Okay, this is short because it's just expansion on canon (6x10 when they perform "Rather Be" and Jane's reaction to the Warblers joining). I'm working on something else to bring you lovely people. I will be doing other chapters expanding on canon moments/events. As always, thank you for reading and any reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Rather Be &amp; The Warblers**

**Age: Teens**  
**Status: Pre-relationship**

After finding a quiet little corner to freak out, in the auditorium, Jane tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. They had to be onstage in five minutes. Her composure wouldn't hold for as long as that, if she couldn't just have a few moments to herself. They'd rehearsed this, no less than a million times. So, why was she this nervous? This wasn't Sectionals or Nationals. It had been all her idea, and it was just Mr Schue, for god's sake. Jane had already auditioned in front of a group of misogynistic, spoiled, rich boys to join their club. Surely, she perform adequately with - and in front of - people who didn't actually hate her.

"Jane?" He knew it was her, even from behind, because of those legs. In fact, the first thing he noticed was how much longer that skirt made them look. It was shorter than what she usually wore, but she never looked any less beautiful. If Mason had been wearing a collar, he would have had to loosen it, already. On any given day, she gave him "comfort issues" (as Madison called them). However, today, it looked like she'd be giving him concentration issues, too.

Another wave of nervousness hit her, after hearing Mason's soothing voice. "Oh, great," she mumbled, to herself. Turning to him, she attempted to place some semblance of calmness on her face. "Mason, please, just...leave," she pleaded.

The sound of Mason's footsteps ceased. He'd been looking for her, everywhere. He wanted to wish her luck and make sure she was okay. Also, he just had to _see_ her. There was only a certain amount of time that Mason could go without communicating, with Jane, in some way. Whether it was just by being in the same proximity, talking on the phone, or via any type of messaging. When he saw her about an hour ago, she'd looked a little nervous (to say the least). "Did I do something wrong?" His stomach clenched at the mere thought of hurting her, even accidentally.

Jane heard panic in his voice. Immediately, she turned to face him. His saddened face piled some guilt on top of Jane's overbearing anxiety. He'd go, if she asked him to. He'd do anything for her, or his sister.

"No, of course not," she said, softly. "Come here, Mase," she held out her arms to him.

Both, Mason and Jane, stepped forward. Then, they paused suddenly. Only one step away from each other. He hesitated. She decided to be brave and closed the gap, holding his hands in hers. Mason flinched, ever so slightly. It was a shock for both of them. They'd hugged and linked arms but any actions were in an entirely different context, now. One perfect date really could change everything, especially if you were currently planning a second. This was all very new to them, both. So new, in fact, that neither had a name what _it_ was. They were treating it like a priceless, delicate artifact in their hands. A sudden jolt or fall and it would shatter. Neither of them wanted that.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is my first time singing lead with all of you guys and, if I'm honest, I'm freaking out. I'm used to controlling my emotions but I think since the development between us, I've had trouble doing that," she explained.

He wriggled his fingers to make they interlocked with hers. His thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her hand. "Well, no wonder. Emotions aren't always meant to be controlled, Jane. You're a star and you've got this. Even if you manage to choke, the rest of us will be working our butts off to still make you look good. Remember, you won't be out there alone."

She laughed at this. _He's going to make a great father, one day..._Jane shook those thoughts out of her head. _What is wrong with me?_

"Why...how do you have so much faith in me?"

She just didn't understand.

"I've seen you perform. I've performed with you. You've got this, okay? _We've_ got this," he gripped her hand, even tighter. He wanted her to siphon some of his strength. "Look, just focus on one thing to get you through it. Something that you like. Something that makes you smile."

She already knew what it would be, before he even finished the sentence. Suddenly, the familiar chatter of the New Directions surrounded them. Jane let go of his hand and started smoothing down her skirt. She caught Madison looking at her legs. Jane watched, as Mason's older twin blushed.

"Sorry," Madison shrugged. "It's just that with those things on display, there will be no spotlight left for the rest of us."

Jane smiled. "Mads, I could never even get close to the amount of star power that you and your brother have. Especially when you guys share that stage."

Madison smiled, clearly flattered, and turned around. "Good luck," she whispered.

"Hey, Tiana and Naveen! I hope you two are ready, it's showtime." Kitty said, strutting toward them.

Mason laughed and Jane rolled her eyes. He had an idea! "Kitty, I need to talk to you..."

Jane attempted to grab his hand, in vain, because she did not want him sharing her pre-performance nerves with Kitty, of all people.

She walked onto the stage, following Kitty and his sister. As the opening notes of "Rather Be" rang through the auditorium, Mason got into position with the other guys and waited for his cue.

Kitty gave Jane the thumbs up as she started singing. Jane felt relief over the totally needed show of support. Once she got into it, she didn't know what she'd been so worried about. The words of the song deeply resonated with her, as the lyrics flowed out of her mouth. She wasn't only singing those words, anymore, she was living them. Could it be because Mason had come into her life? The answer was obvious. Mason smiled as he watched her during the performance. Kitty and Madison had Jane's back. Everything was fine. Better than fine, really. You could see the relaxed, carefree side to Jane when she sang. It was incredible. Almost like she evolved into a goddess of song, when she performed. The way she shook her hips, the easy steps taken by those elegant legs. Every now and then, he'd throw a glance at her. It wasn't something he planned, his eyes just sought her out. A very pleasant chill ran down his spine, when she found his face, as she sang the final line of the song. He felt the exact same way.

The second she stepped off stage, she realized something. Performing wasn't what made her nervous, it was Mason. Her seemed to be body recalibrating her behavior in front of him. She wasn't sure how to act, or what to say, but it wasn't like this all the time. The feeling of great change came and went. She just didn't want to be the one for being responsible for screwing up more happiness than she felt she truly deserved.

* * *

Mason smiled at her, as they made their way to lunch, together. "You were great. Didn't I call it?" he asked, as they fell into stride with each other.

"Yes. Yes, you did. I took your advice and focused on one thing," she stared straight ahead.

"Oooh, dish! Tell me what it was?!"

Jane turned to look at him. "It wasn't exactly some_thing_...More like some_one,_" she smiled, looking at him with big eyes. Jane really hoped he would get the message and that she wouldn't have to vocalize it. She was nervous enough, already.

A bewildered Mason just stared into her eyes, open mouthed. After clearing his throat – several times – he spoke. "Now we have something else in common. I think about you. Like, a lot."

Jane's immediate reaction was to look at the floor. Not out of embarrassment. More out of not quite knowing what to say back. She just smiled and nodded. "Well, that's good to know."

He smiled back. An entire army of butterflies felt like they had been unleashed inside his chest. If he was only allowed to hold onto one memory, forever, this might just be it. His row of perfectly gleaming white teeth made her weak at the knees. He held out his hand to her and she took it, never wanting to let go.

Times like this, she remembered that maybe she didn't have to be alone.

* * *

Jane took Mason by the hand and dragged him out of the room. Those red blazers made her feel weird, gross and tainted, somehow. As if they'd all just made a deal with the devil.

"So, I assume that you wanna talk. Unless, you brought me out here for another, sexier reason..." he said, raising his eyebrows.

Jane slapped his shoulder. That dork always knew how to make her laugh, even when she didn't want to. "I don't really want to talk about it. I just couldn't stay in their any longer with those pretentious..._boys_." That was not the word she had wanted to use when referring to them. "With all those egos in one room, I was beginning to suffocate."

Mason turned her to face him directly, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. Jane could feel a weird throbbing, when he ran his hands down the length of her arms. His incredibly soft hands (so they should be, after consistently stealing her hand moisturizer) left goose bumps in their wake. _I want him to touch me everywhere, like that_, said the most impulsive and irresponsible parts of her brain. Then he leaned his head against her own. She relaxed immediately. The tension just drained from her body. Mason's hands jumped to cup her face. His nose rubbing against Jane's in a heated Eskimo kiss. She was going to fall apart. Right there, in the hallway, if she didn't get more from him. It might just be her hormones going wild, but she wanted that gentle touch against skin that wasn't readily on display. They weren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but it would only be a matter of time. All good things come to those who wait.

"Listen, they're on our territory now, okay. There's a different set of rules here, Jane. Nobody's going to openly disrespect or dismiss you. I won't allow it, neither will any of the other New Direction guys. If something's bothering you, we'll back you up." He held her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger.

"I know, it's just that we are so accepting. They need help and we immediately give it. When I was the one that wanted to be accepted, they rejected me almost unanimously."

Their faces were so close, that looking into his eyes was giving her double vision. Jane wasn't as angry as she was uncomfortable. A serious injustice had been committed here, against her, today. The universe was out of balance. Things wouldn't - no, couldn't - be set right until it was addressed.

"It's just so unfair," she pouted.

Mason held her shoulders and stood straight. "Look at it this way: they're great dancers and help us make up the numbers to qualifying level. None of them are getting the solos or shine that they would if the Warblers was still a solo group. They are only here to dance and look pretty. Also, it's not unfair. Them rejecting you, brought us together. So, personally, I'm rather grateful to them for making that particularly stupid mistake."

Jane nodded, resting the palm of her hands flat against his chest. A little thrill shot through her body, as she could feel his toned torso through the white dress shirt (part of their new uniform). If she had been accepted into the Warblers, Dalton would've burned down and she would be feeling worse and more hopeless than she did now. Plus, she wouldn't have Mason. Although she wasn't entirely convinced about that. Jane was sure that they were destined, so the universe would have found another way to throw them together. Still, she should probably be thanking the junior misogynists, instead of despising them.

Looking into his gorgeous eyes, her breathing suddenly became shallow. She wondered how shallow it would get, when her lips were finally resting against his. He wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing circles onto her lower back. Jane rested against Mason, after he gently kissed her forehead. His fingers splayed out, touching her behind. What they had, this bond, was enough to get her through anything.


End file.
